Erwien Terkon
Player : Dark Darkonerster IC Information Current Age: 217 Attitude: He is a stubborn elf, who makes and does everything, that should help others, in his view. He has his own opinion, which is very hard to change. Altough patients is normal by Erwien, he cant wait too long. In other words, he isn't patient, when he knows something could be done more quickly. Erwien is silent when he wants, but usualy speaks alot when he can. He doesnt want to be a dictator nor king, because he doesnt want to become like them, but sometimes he likes to play on a leader and make decisions for others. Again in his own life view. Appearance: A young elf with a strange skin, who usually smiles, is friendly and looks in some moments to be somewhere else in his own imaginary world. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): He can be ususally seen in a studded leather armor with a cloak and a bow in his hand. Common Statistics Height: Weight: Normal Skin Tone: Almost human skin. Skin Texture: None Eyes: Dark Green Hair: Light Beige Accent: Myth Drannor Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common...? Race: Wood Elf Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Handed ( But uses both with the same skill. ) Recognizable Features: Relatives: None. - He never met them. Jewelry or other decorations: None at all. History : He was found and raised in the forest of Myth Drannor by a family of mages. They thought him many things and ways about magic, but he never really wanted to become a mage like them, nevertheless studied it for some years. Altough he is talented magic user, he was too lasy to learn spells. His parents were upset of him, but couldnt do anything about it. In the meantime he played alot with wyrmlings of green and forest dragons. Forest dragon was a patron of his family. One day, when he and his surrogate parents were having alone a walk in the forest, they were unprepared caught and attacked by a swamp wyrm, that killed them in few seconds. Erwien survived only because of a ranger that appeared from nowhere and with a bow shot down the beast from the heaven. Erwien, still confused and in a shock, watched the man nearing to him. The ranger asked him, if he has a home or a family to go. In that moment he realized he had noone from his near left. The ranger told him, he could care for him, until he becomes old enough to care for himself. Still in confusion, the little and young 32 years old Erwien, accepted. From that day, he wished to become a ranger just like him. Some days later, when the the deamon catastrophe begun, only few who left as the last survived it. One of them was his friend and mage Erwaen We'Sean-Quel. They all went with his new master to High Forest. After their arrival, Erwaen left with all he had somewhere away in search of higher magic. Altough Erwien asked and wanted him to stay, he went away with words "Follow your way made by destiny.". Till his new master found a nice place to live and bought some gear for the little elf, one month passed. He was thinking alot, on what really happened that black week. As he was recalling everything he saw and heared, a hatred primary versus evil dragons and then even deamons begun to grow. He asked his master, if he could learn him how to hunt dragons and deamons. Altough he was refusing to do it for the first few days, he agreed on learning him to hunt these creatures as long he is still willing to learn it. And he was. So he learned and trained for many years. In that time his master, the ranger, told him his name and even a bit from his history. Altough he told it in such a way, that one would say it is the thruth, for Erwien was he still a mysteriux person, who thinks it is better not to know what he is. In the meantime, Erwien was learning to master the technics of shooting with a bow and fighting with two weapons at once. His master even wanted to teach him how to combine magic and bow into a powerful weapon, but because he didnt learned spells in his past, the training was hopeless for him. And so flew many years of Erwien's training in the ways of a ranger. One day, he knew he became skilled with bow and two weapon fighting and that his training was over. When the day came and the master couldnt really teach him anything new, Erwien took his belonings, told him farewell and went into the world of adventure, back into Myth Drannor... (OOC) Information Playing Status: New player Regional Feats (Concept Related): Didnt recieve any yet. Current Character Level: 4 Current Character Alignement: Chaotic Good -Perfect Alignment Title: Chaotic Good Time spent in Myth Drannor: Few days. Category:PC